happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bastion
Bastion is a gray rabbit who loves a good mystery. Bastion also loves exploring creepy places. Character bio Bastion is a grey rabbit with long protruding ears and a heart-shaped nose. He also has dark gray markings and wears a green bandanna. His appearance can be compared to that of Cuddles. He seems to be stupid, but still retains some intelligence. He possesses a seemingly higher authority than others and uses this towards the safety of himself and others, usually resulting in injury or even death. Bastion loves mysteries, and creepy places. Bastion is very nice, as he tried to save Sniffles's life before. However, when it comes down to it, he chooses to save his own life instead of saving others. His stupidity may also cause his death or the death of others in his attempt to save himself or others. He has a fascination for sports, especially golf. However, his fascination often results in a large number of deaths. He enjoys the outdoors, especially when he is with his friends. Because of his generosity, he has many friends. One of his closest friends is Cryptie. Bastion also has a pet egg as revealed in Over Easy. It is unknown what animal laid that egg because not even Bastion is sure, but it may be revealed later on. He was also shown to have a pet crow in The Spook-E Crew Bastion's episodes Starring roles #BOOK IT! #Bee Quiet #Canoe dig it #Taken for granite #Mole in One #Bruise Cruise #Ghost Blusters #Over Easy #Disguise-ful #Spider Busters #On The Lamb #Platypus Aliens #Scrambled not Stirred #Tri, Tri Again #Treasure Blunt Featuring roles #Sick to the Plan #Ski what I mean #Hamming it up. #Pipe Dream #Sleep-Over and Out #Tea Off #Say Police #Mostly Ghostly #Polter-Heist #Pier Factor #Sky and By #Return to Slender #Peak a Boo #You Don't Know Jack #Office-sive #All Greek To Me #Make a Good Depression #Loch Ness Monstrosity #Give Up The Goats #What A Racket! #Cat Scratch Fever #Sorge of the Jungle #Terror with Tusks #Punch Line #Chimera Hunt #Scary-normal Activity #Maid I Be Excused #A Ghostly Greeting #Planet X Marks The Spot #Ho Ho Oh No! #River Spoiler #Here Comes Bubble Appearances #Get Eggy With It #Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) #Trick or Tweets #Choo Choo Here We Ghost Deaths #BOOK IT!: Cut in half by a window. #Sick to the Plan: Drowned by water balloon. #Canoe dig it: Drowns. #Taken for granite: Impaled by a stalactite. #Ski what I mean: Spine breaks when he hits a pole. #Hamming it up.: Impaled by knives. #Mole in One: His skull is smashed by a golf club. #Pipe Dream: Scalped by a pipe. #Bruise Cruise: Burned to death. #Sleep-Over and Out: Brain is fried. #Tea Off: Run over. #Say Police: Neck snapped. #Mostly Ghostly: Crushed by a chandelier. #Polter-Heist: Eaten by spiders. #Ghost Blusters: Sucked into a trap. #Pier Factor: Half of head is cut off. #Over Easy: Eaten by his egg. #Sky and By: Splatters on the ground. #Return to Slender: Shot by bullet. #Peak a Boo: Dies in avalanche. #You Don't Know Jack: Neck is snapped. #Office-sive: Devoured by a possessed pedal bin. #Disguise-ful: Face is ripped off. #Spider Busters: Stomped in the head. #All Greek To Me: Turned to stone. #Make a Good Depression: Hit by Mole's car. #Loch Ness Monstrosity: Bitten in half. #Give Up The Goats: Crushed by a motorcycle. #Cat Scratch Fever: Crushed by a sign. #Sorge of the Jungle: Eaten by Bongo. #Terror with Tusks: Stabbed by Count Trunkula's tusks. #Punch Line: Impaled by pencils. #Cut-Off Claws: Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Chimera Hunt: Killed by Chime. (off-screen) #Platypus Evolution: Falls and explodes. #Scary-normal Activity: Stomped to death. #Scrambled not Stirred: Eaten by his pet egg. (off-screen) #Maid I Be Excused: Trips and cracks his head open. #A Ghostly Greeting: Stabbed in the chest. #Planet X Marks The Spot: Impaled on a flag pole. #Tri, Tri Again: Drowns at sea. #Ho Ho Oh No!: Mauled by a bear. #River Spoiler: Suffocated. #Treasure Blunt: Impaled on several spikes after falling into a pitfall. #Here Comes Bubble: Poisoned to death. #Choo Choo Here We Ghost: Presumably ends up as the next victim. (debatable; off-screen) Kill count *Howdy: 1 (Mole in One) *Doc: 1 (Mole in One) *Other: 16+ (several bees in "Bee Quiet", numerous moles in "Mole in One", several spiders in "Spider Busters") Trivia * His markings were changed and he was given the green cloth to make him look more different from Graves. Gallery Bastion death.png|Bastion's first death 20120714155416!Bastion.jpg|A rough picture of Bastion Terror sneak peek 2.png|Bastion about to be killed by Count Trunkula Bastion.png|Bastion's original appearance. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Recolors Category:Gray Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters